Mi razón es tu existencia
by LadyGual
Summary: Lo que en un momento de sinceridad puede llegar a pasar...Olette tendrá que enfrentarse a una complicada decisión. ¿Estropear la amistad que los une a ella y Hayner y seguir a su corazón, o pelear por la persona que quiere a pesar del daño que cause? Una difícil decisión, sin duda… ***SOLO TRES CAPÍTULOS***
1. Mi razón es tu existencia Parte 1

_**Autora:**__ Aclaro que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Esquare Enix, tan solo es mío la trama. No pretendo hacer esto para fines de lucro, sino para el entretenimiento de los lectores de esta página. _

_Otra cosa, todos los personajes tienen entre 17 y 18 años, por lo que es después de la segunda aventura de nuestros amigos.  
_

_En este caso, Roxas no se unió a Sora, por lo que se quedó viviendo en Villa Crepúsculo. Si teneis alguna duda, preguntádmelo. :P  
_

_Sin más, espero que os guste... :3_

**Mi razón es tu existencia.**

_Villa Crepúsculo (Real) _

Tumbada en el sofá del _lugar de siempre, _derrotada y avergonzada, no hacía más que pensar en lo que había ocurrido apenas una hora antes. Era increíble pero cierto, y lo que más me fastidiaba, lo que más odiaba de todo, era que le había pedido tiempo para pensarlo… ¿por qué? Solo para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar una respuesta idónea aun sabiendo que, eligiera lo que eligiera, lo haría mal…

_Flash Back_

_El día en el instituto había sido horrible, los profesores se habían cebado con Hayner porque no hacía nada bien, y el pobre estaba furioso pero avergonzado. Ese día en concreto, no había traído los deberes y, como consecuencia, le riñeron. Yo intentaba darle las respuestas, pero simplemente no podía pues el profesor me miraba a cada rato y es que sabía que éramos muy buenos amigos y que le ayudaba siempre. _

_Pence solo le miraba preocupado, y yo, pues nada, me quedé callada para que no me regañara a mi también. Roxas solo miraba la apuesta de sol permanente desde su pupitre. Suspiré al mirarle, era tan guapo… _

_Si, estaba coladita por él, y no solo eso, me sentía dolida porque solo me veía como una amiga, la buena de la pandilla, la estudiosa y nada alterable… la buena amiga después de todo. Y era cierto, era todo eso, pero en mi interior, los deseos de abrazarle y de besarle no desaparecían… Crecían con más intensidad últimamente y eso me estaba matando. El verle y no poder tocarle, y, además, últimamente estaba muy ausente, casi como si supiera que fuera a pasar algo grave… _

_Ahora, caminando hacia nuestras casas, Hayner se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza y se quejaba del profesor. Pence trataba de animarle mientras que Roxas solo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Yo intentaba disimular que no miraba a Roxas, pero creo que se me notaba mucho. En medio de un suspiro, Hayner me tomó del brazo y me juntó a él. _

_ –¡Ven conmigo un momento! –exclamó sonriendo. A pesar de haber sido ridiculizado en clase, este chico no perdía la sonrisa. Eso es lo que más deseaba para mi, poder poner buena cara al mal tiempo, mas eso no era mi costumbre… _

_ –¿Para qué y a dónde? –pregunté yo separándome de él un poco. Pence y Roxas se detuvieron y nos miraron._

_ –Tienes que ayudarme con los deberes. –anunció algo sonrojado. ¿Qué le pasa? –Chicos, nos vemos mañana. –se despidió Hayner dando a entender que se marcharan._

_ –¡Hasta luego! –dijo Pence caminando. Roxas me sonrió y se despidió también. _

_Miré a Hayner algo cabreada, para un momento que tenía con Roxas, va y la fastidia. _

_ –¿Ahora precisamente, Hayner? –me crucé de brazos dispuesta a irme –.Tengo que hacer cosas ahora. _

_ –Ya, pero solo va a ser un momento, luego te puedes ir. –aseguró él algo nervioso. Me había cogido de la mano y tiraba de mi hasta _El Lugar de Siempre_. Impresionada por lo obstinado que era, nos metimos en la estancia y él se puso serio de repente. _

_ –Bueno, ¿empezamos? –pregunté quitándome la mochila pesada y dejándola en el suelo. Me agaché y saqué los libros…_

_ –Espera. –lo miré preocupada, él no solía actuar así de… formal conmigo. _

_ –¿Qué ocurre? –se acercó a mi y me levanté quedando a la altura de sus hombros. Él era mucho más alto que yo –hombre, con diecisiete años es para que hubiera crecido, ¿no? –, y me sentí algo rara. _

_ –En realidad, no quiero que me ayudes. –reveló sonrojado. _

_ –¿Tienes fiebre? Te ves, raro. –le toqué la frente con mi mano y él me la quitó suavemente, dejando su mano encima de la mía por un buen rato. Vale, esto empezaba a ser incómodo. _

_ –Olette, nos conocemos desde niños y te tengo mucho aprecio. Tu nos ayudas cada vez que algo nos sale mal y eres tan buena… –me acarició la mejilla muy colorado. _

_ –Gracias, ¿pero por qué me dices esto ahora? –pregunté sonriendo. Él me miró intensamente con esos ojos marrones y supe lo que vendría a continuación._

_ –Porque me gustas, desde hace tiempo y, me preguntaba si… tu, ¿quieres salir conmigo? –dijo de golpe. Sin darme tiempo a pensarlo, me sentí tremendamente mal. No por el hecho de que me haya pedido salir, sino porque sabía que mi respuesta le dolería mucho, y no quería herirle. ¡Era mi amigo de toda la vida! No era justo… –¿Olette? –pronunció mi nombre con dolor. Casi como sabiendo que le diría que no. _

_ –Hayner, dame tiempo para pensarlo, ¿vale? –pedí simplemente. Sabía que, aunque me lo pensara, le diría que no. Pero si podía evitarle el daño temporalmente, lo haría. _

_ –Esta bien. –susurró desilusionado. _

_ –Hayner, esto ha sido demasiado repentino… por eso te pido algo de tiempo. –expliqué tratando de sonar calmada. Él asintió._

_ –No te preocupes, pero decídete pronto porque no aguanto el suspense. –sonrió de nuevo y me tranquilicé. Sonreí a su vez. _

_Después de eso, se fue y me quedé en _El lugar de siempre_. _

_Fin del Flash Back._

Había pasado una hora desde aquello y quería morirme. ¡¿Es que no podía haber sido sincera?! Le hubiera dicho que me gustaba otra persona y punto, pero no, le tuve que pedir tiempo. ¿Para qué si estaba segura de la respuesta?

Suspiré abatida. Mis padres estarían preocupados, pero es que no tenía apetito, así que, simplemente, les llamaría para decirles que me quedaría a hacer un trabajo con una amiga y que comería en su casa. ¡Si! Eso haré… no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa y pensar más en eso… solo conseguiría dolor de cabeza.

Después de llamar a mis padres, eran las cuatro y media. Como no tenía que hacer nada, pues me puse a hacer los deberes para no pensar en ello mucho. Aun así, los hice mucho más lento que otras veces porque me distraía con facilidad.

Ya eran las seis y cuarto y pronto escuché el sonido de pasos provenientes del exterior. Me sobresalté al pensar que se podría tratar de Hayner, pero cuando vi que era Roxas, suspiré aliviada. Él me miró sorprendido de verme allí.

–Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –entró y se sentó a mi lado. Solo con su cercanía ya me alteraba.

–Pues, ¡haciendo los deberes! –recordé de pronto levantando la libreta y sonriendo nerviosa. Él sonrió.

–Yo venía a por mi monedero. –explicó rascándose la cabeza.

–Ah, pues eso es importante. ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo? –ofrecí mi ayuda.

–Gracias.

Dicho esto, nos pusimos a buscar su monedero. Al final terminó encontrándolo él debajo de una silla.

–Se me cayó ayer, vaya despiste tengo. –anunció guardándose el objeto en el bolsillo.

–Si, eres un despistado… –"un despistado que me trae loca."

–Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude? –esta vez se ofreció él. Sonreí como una tonta.

–No, gracias, ya he acabado. –miré al suelo y suspiré. Volví a recordar a Hayner y ya me sentía culpable.

Pronto, sentí que Roxas ponía su mano en mi hombro y me ruboricé.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces preocupada. –vaya, después de todo, somos muy amigos. Lo miré apenada y con vergüenza. ¿Se lo contaba? Ni hablar, él no podía saber que Hayner… pero por otro lado, tenía que contárselo a alguien, y si él se ha presentado primero pues…

–Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿vale? –él sonrió.

–Claro. –aseguró escuchándome.

–Verás, antes, cuando Hayner me pidió ayuda para los deberes, no era para eso, sino para decirme una cosa… –paré ahí porque me daba mucha vergüenza.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –quiso saber interesado. Lo miré angustiada. Y él se retiró un poco para mirar a otro lado.

–Que yo le gustaba. Me pidió salir con él… –al principio, no pareció reaccionar, pero luego, agrandó los ojos y, en lugar de alegrarse, sus ojos chispearon con algo parecido al cabreo. ¿Era eso o me estaba volviendo loca?

–¿Y qué respondiste? –preguntó volviendo a la calma.

–Que me lo pensaría… ¡Roxas, no sé que hacer porque no me gusta pero no le quiero hacer daño! –me eché a llorar desesperadamente y él me abrazó tratando de calmarme. Fíjate si estaba alterada, que no me di cuenta de que me estaba abrazando el chico que me gustaba hasta que ya me soltó.

–¿Pero qué tiene de malo para que no te guste? –hipé antes de responder.

–Él es mi amigo, no lo he visto de ese modo nunca… Y no lo haré ahora. –expliqué culpablemente.

–Pues, díselo y punto. No creo que se enfade contigo. –se levantó de golpe algo cabreado y caminó hacia la salida –. Tengo que ir a un sitio…

–¡Espera! –exclamé acordándome de su estado de ánimo últimamente –. Roxas, quédate un poco más. –me sonrojé y miré al suelo. Escuché como volvía a mi lado.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –su voz, algo grave, destilaba conmoción. Si, definitivamente, le pasaba algo.

–No me engañes, Roxas, yo te he contado lo que me pasa, así que ahora desahógate conmigo. –pedí señalándole el hueco del sillón, a mi lado. Él suspiró y se tiró en el asiento de mala manera. Apoyó su brazo en el reposa brazos y me miró seriamente.

–Si es lo que quieres… pero no estoy seguro de saber explicarlo. –se quedó pensativo por un momento y prosiguió. Yo escuchaba atenta –. Últimamente, es como si alguien, yo creo que es Sora, me llamase… –lo miré preocupada.

Cuando Sora derrotó a la organización XIII se suponía que Roxas se uniría al cuerpo de Sora, porque es una parte de su interior, algo que salió de él. Pero eso no sucedió al parecer. El destino de Roxas y Naminé era estar juntos para siempre, al igual que Sora y Kairi. Mas Roxas no sentía nada por Naminé y, como consecuencia, no se introdujo en Sora. Naminé si lo hizo, así que, se supone, que el tema quedó zanjado.

Yo he llegado a estar verdaderamente preocupada por Roxas, temía que cualquier día desapareciera y volviera con Sora, pero no había ocurrido desde entonces, así que, me había olvidado del tema. Aunque ahora que vuelve a sacar el tema…

–¿Quieres decir que te irás? – mi voz sonó desesperada y aparté la mirada de su rostro avergonzada.

–No lo sé, pero siento algo dentro de mi pecho, algo que no es nada agradable. Es como si algo me faltara, como si tuviera que ver de nuevo a Sora para saciar algo dentro de mi. –anunció tocándose el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y él lo notó –. ¡Ey! Tranquila, no estoy seguro de si me iré. Solo me siento confuso… extraviado. Y siento que si no veo a Sora, no podré ser yo de nuevo.

–Pero… estoy segura de que si te vas, te fundirás con su corazón y no volverás a estar aquí. –en realidad quería decirle que no estaría conmigo, pero no lo dije –. No puedes irte, no porque… –él me miró con intensidad y de pronto me entraron ganas de besarle.

–¿Por qué…? –preguntó algo raro. Su voz sonaba distinta, estaba triste pero, a la vez, se notaba interesado en mi respuesta.

–Porque eres importante para mi. –ruborizada a más no poder, bajé mi cabeza hasta mirar los zapatos. De repente, su mano fue a parar a mi barbilla y me levantó el rostro. Lo miré con deseo, sin ocultar mis sentimientos por él, aunque saliera dañada, no quería seguir ocultándole lo que sentía…

–Ya lo sé, eres mi amiga, y te importo mucho. –sonrió y yo quise pegarle por lo tonto que era. ¡Le estaba expresando mis sentimientos y no lo entiende! Opté por no seguir.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –me separé un poco de él mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila.

–Sencillo, iré a visitarle. –sentenció decidido –. Gracias, Olette. Me has aclarado las ideas. –me sonrió con felicidad y yo me sentí peor que antes.

–Pero… –entonces me di cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él. No quería que se fuera por miedo a perderlo para siempre… –Iré contigo. –anuncié decidida. Él se sorprendió.

–¿En serio? –se levantó alegre y me tendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

–¡Claro! Después de todo, somos amigos. –resolví cogiendo su mano. –Amigos…

.

.

.

Continuará...

Autora: ¿Comentarios? ^^ ¡Gracias por leer! :3


	2. Mi razón es tu existencia Parte 2

_Autora: Siguiente parte, como la historia es larga, he decidido dividirla en tres partes. Así se hace menos pesada (espero que os esté gustando)_

_**Mi Razón es tu Existencia. Parte 2.**_

_Tres días después…_

Ese día se presentaba como otros muchos en los que no pasaba nada, pero no era cierto. Ese era el día en el que me jugaba el todo o nada. Quedarme sola, o acompañada por él. Roxas y yo embarcábamos a un viaje lleno de reencuentros e intensidad, porque sabíamos que podíamos regresar los dos, o solo yo, y eso me entristecía mucho.

Era fin de semana y el viaje duraría solo un día y medio. Para, así, volver el lunes por las clases. Le habíamos contado a Pence y Hayner que teníamos que viajar para ver a unos familiares, cosa que se tragaron a medias. Hayner dio más problemas.

_Flash Back_

_–¿Por qué os vais juntos? –inquirió Hayner molesto. Suspiré abatida. _

_–Porque no quiere dejarme solo. Esos familiares de los que hablo son bastante..., ¿cómo diría? –Roxas hizo una pausa y me miró pidiendo ayuda. _

_–Lo trataron mal durante un verano de su infancia. Por eso es complicado para él. –expliqué tratando de ser natural. _

_–¿Quieres que te acompañemos también? –sugirió Pence con toda su buena fe, pero en ese momento no necesitaba de su preocupación. _

_–No hace falta chicos, ya viene Olette, y no quiero molestaros. –resolvió Roxas rascándose la cabeza. _

_–Si no nos molestas. –dijo Hayner mirándome significativamente. Yo, a su vez, apartaba la mirada ofuscada y Roxas se dio cuenta, por ello, tiró de mi y me sacó de su vista._

_–Ya nos veremos el lunes. ¡Adiós! –se despidió Roxas llevándome a otro lado. _

_Ruborizada y sorprendida, volteé mi cabeza y alcé la mano a modo de despedida, vi que Hayner no estaba nada contento…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Estábamos en el tren súper rápido, sentados uno frente a otro, yo mirando al suelo y él a la ventana. Era extraño estar los dos solos, siempre íbamos acompañados por Pence y Hayner, pero ahora… comenzábamos una "aventura" sin ellos. Traté de mantener una conversación con él mientras nos dirigíamos a _Islas Destino_.

–Es extraño ir los dos solos, ¿verdad? –dije lo que pensaba. ¿Sonaba un poco tonta? Me miró con fijación y luego asintió.

–Tienes razón, pero, por muy raro que parezca, esto es relajante. –anunció mirando mi cabello. Ese día me había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando mi flequillo suelto y las puntas de mis costados como siempre. Ya hacía un año que no llevaba trenzas… eso era de crías.

–¿Tengo algo en el pelo? –pregunté tocándome la cabeza. Él sonrió. Su sonrisa me dejó noqueada y tuve que carraspear para disimular.

–Esto. –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me quitaba algo del cabello. Era una pluma blanca…

–¿Una pluma? Que extraño. –la miré mejor. Era preciosa y lanzaba destellos luminosos con el dorado sol de Villa Crepúsculo.

–Si… es muy bonita, como tu. –dejé de mirar la pluma para verle a él. Estaba cerca de mi rostro, sentí que iba a desfallecer ahí mismo si no fuera porque el tren se movió bruscamente e hizo que Roxas, quien iba de pie, se tambaleara y cayera encima de mi, en el asiento.

Luego de un rato en el que nos quedamos quietos, uno encima del otro y muy cerca, él separó su cabeza de mi hombro y se me quedó mirando a los ojos, y yo, a su vez, también. Era tan mágico este momento que iba a llorar de alegría.

Inmediatamente, se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, ayudándome a incorporarme.

–Vaya conductor. –expresó Roxas mirando a otro lado. Noté que sus orejas estaban rojas.

–Y que lo digas… –menos mal que no había nadie…

Después de un trayecto silencioso, llegamos a nuestro destino. Era sorprendente lo rápido que iban estos trenes. Por mundos y por ciudades… era genial.

Nos bajamos y observamos el lugar. Estábamos en una estación parecida a la de Villa Crepúsculo, pero, cuando salimos al exterior, solo se podía ver cabañas de madera distribuidas por la extensa arena de playa y conectadas entre si por puentes, también de madera. Los habitantes vestían con ropas ligeras, ninguno se fijó en nosotros y lo agradecí. No quería ser el centro de atención.

–Oye, ¿sabes dónde vive Sora? –pregunté mirando el mar. Era precioso, yo solo lo había visto por la televisión, por lo que ahora que lo tenía en frente, quería tocarlo y sentir las olas que tanto habían descrito los libros y la tele.

–Pues no, pero… –se llevó la mano al pecho –. Intuyo que me dirigiré a él sin problemas. –sentenció caminando a paso ligero.

No llevábamos ningún equipaje puesto que sería solo de un día y medio como mucho, por eso caminábamos deprisa.

Sin entenderlo del todo, le seguí mirando el paisaje y sin decir nada. Tan solo cuando él se detuvo de golpe y yo me choqué contra su espalda decidí hablar.

–¿Ya hemos llegado? –pregunté inquieta. Él asintió.

–Mira. –señaló un punto concreto, era Sora, y hablaba con Kairi. Estaban sentados en un tronco de árbol bastante grande.

–¿Estás seguro? –le cogí del brazo, pero él solo miraba fijamente a Kairi. Me sentí mal, sabía que tarde o temprano él se iría de mi lado, pues ella en realidad encerraba a Naminé. Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por mi mejilla y la limpié de inmediato.

–Si.

Dicho esto, caminamos en su dirección y nos paramos justo cuando Sora se giró. Él sonrió como ninguno y saltó del tronco con agilidad. Mientras, Kairi me miró con alegría.

–¡Chicos! ¡Qué bien que nos visitáis! –exclamó Sora abrazando a Roxas y a mi a la vez. Lo miré sorprendida. ¡Qué efusividad!

–Si. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó Roxas más para tranquilizarse que por verdadera preocupación. Lo intuía.

–Perfectamente. Todo bien. ¿Y por allí? ¿Cómo están los amigos? –preguntó Sora mirándome extrañado.

–Muy bien. Pero esta vez se han quedado allí. –sonreí sin muchas ganas.

–Sora, algo no va bien. –habló por primera vez Kairi haciendo que todos la miráramos con preocupación. Roxas retrocedió asustado.

–¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió Sora acercándose a ella.

De pronto, empezó a gimotear de dolor y se desmayó en la arena. Todos la rodeamos sin creer lo que veíamos…

.

.

.

**Media hora después…**

Sora había llevado a Kairi al hospital para que la revisaran. Nosotros lo acompañamos, pero cuando llegamos Sora ya salía con Kairi del brazo. Aunque la cara del chico no mostraba la felicidad que correspondía. Corrimos para ponernos a su lado.

–¿Qué tiene? –preguntó preocupado Roxas. Fruncí el ceño. Algo malo pasaba. Kairi no tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

–Ella, ahora no es Kairi, es Naminé. –explicó Sora abatido. ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

–Ha sido por mi culpa. Yo he hecho que Kairi… –empezó a decir Roxas, pero la chica, quien solo tenía ojos para él, habló.

–Por fin has venido. Te he esperado mucho tiempo… –caminó hasta su lado y lo abrazó. Tanto Sora como yo fruncimos el ceño.

–Naminé, ¿eras tu quien me llamaba? ¿Por qué? –preguntó confuso. Ella se separó un poco y lo besó en los labios.

–¡Ey! ¡Que es mi novia! –exclamó enfadado Sora, los separó de inmediato y yo solo quería irme de allí. Estaba claro que sobraba en esta situación.

Si, por un casual, él no se quisiera ir con ella, yo sería la mala de la película, y no quería hacer sufrir a Naminé, que ya había pasado lo suyo. Por otro lado, estaba segurísima de que él se quedaría junto a ella, porque, era lo que correspondía desde un principio.

–Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. –se disculpó Naminé –.Pero quiero que entiendas que te he estado llamando porque te quiero, y porque deseo que te unas a Sora para que estés a mi lado. –anunció esta tomándole la mano.

Me estaba poniendo enferma, pero lo disimulé por el bien de Roxas.

–¿Me quieres? Pero Naminé, yo… no siento lo mismo.

Lo miré sorprendida. Creía que iba a ceder… Sonreí casi sin querer y pillé a Sora mirándome. Levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

–Ya veo, entonces, no tengo nada más que hacer… si tu no me amas, te dejaré libre y no te molestaré más. –cuando acabó de hablar, le abrazó y una luz blanca salió disparada de sus corazones.

Ahora si que lo tenía claro. Se iba a quedar con ella porque así se lo dictaba el corazón. Era eso lo que debía pasar y no mi tonta fantasía de adolescente. Aun así, no quería que pasase, no quería quedarme sin él porque, aunque estuviera dentro de Sora, no volvería a ver su espléndida sonrisa ni oír su preciosa voz… Mi existencia no tendría sentido sin él…

Así que, justo cuando Naminé y Roxas estaban a punto de convertirse en uno, me abalancé sobre ellos y aparté al chico de ella. Así, ante la atenta mirada incrédula de Sora, Naminé salió disparada hacia atrás, dándose contra un cocotero, y Roxas se caía al suelo y se sostenía con sus manos. Yo estaba agarrada a él con fuerza, temiendo que se esfumara ante mis narices. Es por eso que hice algo totalmente ilógico.

Le besé.

Lenta y dulcemente, intenté trasmitirle todos mis sentimientos, mi amor, mi corazón. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y, finalmente, los moví con ternura. Había cerrado los ojos para no ver cómo me rechazaba, pero, aunque fuera increíble, sentí que movía los suyos también y me correspondía con pasión. Abrí los ojos emocionada. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos y le abracé fuertemente. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y supe que iba a desmayarme de felicidad.

¿Puede una estar más feliz? Yo creo que no…

Nos separamos bruscamente al oír un carraspeo incómodo por parte de Sora, quien llevaba en brazos a Kairi. Me ruboricé enseguida y se dibujó una sonrisita tonta en mis labios.

–¿Puedes explicarme lo que acaba de pasar? –preguntó Sora algo cabreado –. Porque el resultado no es satisfactorio para mi novia…

Intenté disimular mi risita, pero no pude. Roxas me miró avergonzado pero feliz.

–Si, y, lo siento por Kairi, la pobre no tendría que haber sufrido… –se disculpó Roxas algo confundido, seguro que todavía no sabía lo que había pasado…

–Ya…

_Continuará..._

Autora: ¿Qué os esta pareciendo? ¡Please, comentad con lo que sea!:P


	3. Mi razón es tu existencia Parte 3

_Autora: ¡Última parte! Aquí se acaba la historia. ^^_

**_Mi Razón es tu Existencia. Parte 3._**

_Un cuarto de hora más tarde._

Estábamos sentados en el sofá de la casa de Sora, él había subido con Kairi hasta su habitación y luego había bajado para hablar con nosotros. El silencio era incómodo, por lo que Roxas lo rompió.

–He venido hasta aquí, porque hace unos meses que siento que alguien me llamaba, pensé que eras tu, pero resultó que era Kairi, digo, Naminé. –se corrigió rápidamente –. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero ya lo sé… ella me llamaba porque quería que estuviera a su lado, mas no puedo hacer eso, no la amo. –explicó mirándome significativamente.

–¿Quieres decir que mi novia te ha mandado señales para que aparezcas a su lado? –su tono de voz parecía la de un niño molesto –. ¿Ya lo has arreglado?

–Creo que si, porque ya no siento ninguna opresión en el pecho. –se tocó el torso y yo me sentí feliz por nosotros, pero mal por Naminé. La pobre ahora estaría triste.

–Vale, ¿y ahora que va a ser de Kairi? ¿Volverá a sufrir como antes? –inquirió preocupado Sora.

–Lo más seguro es que no. Antes, me ha dicho que ya no volvería a molestarme, pero…–Roxas suspiró.

–Pero luego ha intentado llevarte con ella, es por eso que he intervenido. Lo siento. –terminé de explicar.

–Nada de eso. ¡No quiero estar con alguien que no me gusta para siempre! –exclamó él horrorizado. Sonreí, sabía que lo hacía para que dejara de preocuparme por el asunto. Aun así…

–Chicos, ya me he enterado de que os gustáis…pero necesito saber si esto volverá a ocurrir. –sentenció Sora tocándose el puente de la nariz.

Entonces, se oyeron pasos desde la escalera. Todos volteamos y vimos que se trataba de Kairi, quien bajaba fresca como una lechuga.

–No, no volverá a suceder. –aclaró ella sentándose al lado de Sora –. Naminé me lo ha explicado todo. –siguió ella.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –Roxas estaba inquieto.

–Pues, que siente que no le correspondas y se disculpa por haber intentado llevarte por la fuerza. –ella notaba el sufrimiento de Naminé –. Ahora te dejará tranquilo porque sabe que amas a Olette desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que sintieras esos dolores en el pecho.

Me quedé mirándolo incrédula ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Que él qué? Sora miró a Kairi con intención y ella se tapó la boca.

–Ya que lo dices… si, te quería desde hace tiempo, aunque sabía que Hayner iba tras de ti, por eso no seguí adelante con mis sentimientos. Lo siento. –me cogió las manos y las besó.

–No te disculpes, yo también te he querido desde hace tiempo… –me olvidé de que había dos personas que nos miraban atentos, casi comiendo palomitas, y que pronto tendría que hacer frente a Hayner… me olvidé de todo y nos abrazamos. Me sentí muy bien al comprobar que no era la única que amaba en secreto y me pregunté porque no me había dado cuenta antes.

–Eh, ¿chicos? –Sora nos interrumpió de nuevo –. Gracias por haber venido.

–De nada, era algo que debía hacer. Ya me quedo más tranquilo. –aseguró Roxas mirando a Kairi, quien sonrió.

–Ya esta todo arreglado.

**Tren de los mundos…, un día después.**

Sentados de nuevo en el tren, uno junto al otro, pensé en lo que pasó después de habernos marchado.

Sora nos había ofrecido su casa para quedarnos más tiempo juntos y charlar más cómodamente. Kairi nos había confiado un secreto, y era que desde hacía meses sentía que algo andaba mal. No se lo había dicho a Sora para no preocuparle, por eso él no sabía nada de nada.

Por otra parte, supimos que Riku salía con otra chica de la isla, se llamaba Yumi y era muy guapa, según nos contaron porque Riku se había marchado a otro mundo para trabajar. No nos dijeron a qué se dedicaba, aunque no indagué mucho, la verdad.

Así, ellos seguían con sus vidas felices y nosotros, con la nuestra. Les contamos qué había sido de nuestros amigos, de nuestros enemigos y del día a día en general.

Terminé de sumergirme en los recuerdos para hablar con Roxas.

–Entonces… ¿te gusto? –me daba mucha vergüenza, pero me la tragaría por el chico que me gustaba.

–Si, mucho. –se acercó a mi rostro y estaba a punto de besarme –. ¿Y tú?

–También. –sonreí y me besó. Cuando nos separamos, me tomó de la mano y sentí mariposas en la barriga. Estaba segura de que si quería, volaría.

–¿Qué hago con Hayner? –recordé yo algo triste.

–Se lo diremos los dos. No quiero que me tome por un cobarde. –sentenció con nobleza.

–Está bien… pero no sé como se lo tomará…

**Villa Crepúsculo.**

En cuanto llegamos, fuimos directamente a la casa de Hayner, allí, llamamos a su puerta y salió su madre.

–¿Buscáis a mi hijo? –asentimos –. Pues se ha ido con Pence a los recreativos.

De nuevo caminando, nos dirigimos al único establecimiento de juegos que tenía la ciudad. Allí, lo vimos a simple vista.

–Hayner, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunté alzando la voz para que me oyera. Él se giró y sonrió.

–¡Claro! –aseguró él saliendo del recinto –. Pence, ¡luego nos vemos!

Salimos y nos dirigimos a un banco, allí, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

–Hayner, ya tengo tu respuesta. –anuncié calmadamente. Él miró a Roxas incómodo, pero él no se movió del lugar.

–¿Por qué esta él aquí? –quiso saber enfadado.

–Porque no soy un cobarde. Y quiero que me perdones. –explicó Roxas dándome la mano. Lo miré preocupada.

–No puedo salir contigo, porque me gusta Roxas. Lo siento. –fui directa al grano, no quería alargar más el sufrimiento.

Al principio, Hayner no reaccionó, pero luego frunció el ceño muy cabreado y nos miró a ambos con repulsión.

–¡¿Es que no me lo podías haber dicho antes?! –exclamó levantándose del banco.

–Pero es que no quería hacerte sufrir…

–¿No ves que así me has hecho más daño? –su voz se quebró y quise matarme por ello.

–Yo no quería… yo… –comencé a llorar y Roxas suspiró.

–Mira, Hayner, no quiero que perdamos la amistad por esto, porque sería una estupidez. Se que eres mi amigo y, por muy mal que parezca, a mi también me gusta Olette. No he querido decírselo antes porque sabía que a ti también te gustaba, pero ahora que sé que ella me quiere, no puedo ocultarlo más.

Lo miré asombrada. Hablaba como todo un hombre… Hayner tan solo agachó la cabeza y suspiró dolido.

–No, claro que no quiero perder vuestra amistad. Pero no me pidáis que os perdone ya, esto lleva su tiempo…–sonrió con amargura –. Deja de llorar por mi culpa. Tienes que estar feliz porque eres correspondida…

No aguanté más y le abracé con fuerza.

–Gracias por entenderlo. De verdad. –él tan solo me estrechó y suspiró.

–De nada… somos amigos, ¿no?

–Si, unos buenos amigos. –aseguré secándome las lágrimas.

Me separé de él y fui junto a Roxas, quien me rodeó la cintura con ternura. Hayner se fue con la cabeza gacha pero sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, nos perdonaría. Seguro que había muchas chicas que morían por sus huesos, así que no me preocupé más de lo necesario.

–Roxas, prométeme que no me dejarás… he sufrido mucho porque creía que no me querías, que solo me veías como una amiga… –me abracé sintiéndome de nuevo mal. Pero él me cogió del mentón y me levantó el rostro. Acto seguido, fundiéndome con sus ojos azules, posicionó sus labios contra los míos y sentí que la paz era posible en los mundos, que el sol saldría de otro color que no fuera naranja al día siguiente, y que la felicidad estaría siempre conmigo.

Nos fundimos en un agradable ir y venir de besos y lenguas, de caricias discretas y de palabras bonitas…

Porque, todo era posible, hasta el más osado deseo, todo se conseguía por amor…Todo.

–Te amo, y no te dejaré sola, nunca más. –sentenció Roxas posando sus manos en mis mejillas.

–Gracias… yo también te quiero.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, si él se iba, lo perdería todo... porque mi razón es su existencia…

_…Fin…_

**Autora:**_ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que me comentéis con lo que sea, sean críticas constructivas o meras opiniones con respecto a la historia. ^^_

_He intentado no cambiar mucho el caracter de los personajes, pero, inevitablemente, yo no los he creado así que me han salido así. Pero bueno, ¡sed piadosos que es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja! xD_

_¡Gracias por leer y cuidaos! :3_


End file.
